Snow Romp
by The Legend of Rune Factory
Summary: “You know, I never had understood why people wanted to throw these little balls of frozen ice crystals. I mean, I can shoot these out of my arm cannon with the right mount.” She tossed a snow sphere in her hand. “But now I know why.”


**I'm back with another Samus and Pikachu one-shot! Please, do enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Snow was flitting to the ground in soft flakes. The grass had long since been covered in the fluff and Samus groaned inwardly at the sight of more. She wasn't very keen on snow; it was cold, wet, and downright nasty when it was mixed to make slush. _It's February… Shouldn't the snow have quit by now?_

She sighed and went to sit on her bed. With another groan she fell back onto the mattress, her head hitting a soft, round white and red pillow. She looked over at where her Power Suit was standing in its containment unit, charging from her last brawl. The LED light on the base showed that it would be a good three hours before it was ready to be used efficiently.

The ceiling suddenly became interesting to her. So, her blue eyes traveled over the various cracks and warps in the wood, while at the same time her mind was going over bits and pieces of memories. She knew she had been a Smasher for several years, and had been in all three tournaments.

_There are so many people I've seen come and go…_ She mused. _I've seen a giggly, girlish Zelda swapping eye-shadow with Princess Peach, and now I've seen one who keeps her nose in a book all the time and says 'nay'. Plus, she's not with Link._

_Speaking of Link, he's gone from immature and rash to level-headed and actually has manners. Ganondorf went from a sadistic hot-head to a cultured…sadist. Some people never truly change, I guess._

_Then of course we have Mewtwo, Dr. Mario, Roy, Pichu, and Young Link being replaced by Ike, Toon Link, and Lucario, plus so many others._ She sighed heavily. _It seems like there's only a handful of us that have all the memories from the Smash Brothers golden days…_

Samus was referring, of course, to the first Smash Bros. tournament. She had walked in an excited, spunky, young bounty huntress who was still getting her wits about her. When she left, she left as the grand warrior known and feared across the galaxy. Well, in a sense. She had certainly learned a thing or two about being _too_ cocky, and how it then prompts someone to beat you up for it later.

There was a small rap on the door. She shot up and cleared her throat. "Come in."

She heard a scratching noise on the wood. One blonde eyebrow slowly rose. Then came a faint, "Pika!"

A smile spread across her face. She went to open the door. "Hey Pikachu."

He scampered in the room and jumped on the bed, sitting on the Pokéball-shaped pillow. He gazed up at her in adoration. She sat next to him and smiled one of her rare, genuine warm smiles. "Pika," She teased.

"Pikachu pi!" He dashed across her lap and up to the window. He pointed out the glass to the snow excitedly.

She shook her head. "I don't really like snow, Pikachu. I'm not going out there."

He ran back to her, wrapped his tiny arms around her leg, and pulled. "Pika pik pik!" His cheeks sizzled with exertion.

She picked him up carefully. "Stop that before you hurt yourself…or me. I'd rather not be electrocuted right now."

Pikachu sat back on his feet and stared a hole into the floor. There had to be some way to get her outside… He wanted to be with her and she needed to socialize more. He saw something lying on her desk. With a few quick scampers, he was standing on her desk, peering at it.

"Pika?" He asked, pointing at it.

Samus looked over at him. "Oh. That's nothing. Leave it alone."

He gazed inquisitively at the small silver-blue square. It was electronic, and made a "bzzt" sound every time he shocked it. A sly, yet small, smile flew across his features. This was obviously special to Samus. Perfect.

Before she could stop him, he had taken the square in his mouth and dashed out of the room. She ran after him, her boots thunking on the carpeted floor. "Get back here with that!" She yelled.

Pikachu knew that he didn't have much time. Even some of the fastest Smashers (minus Sonic the Hedgehog) couldn't outrun Samus when she was angry. He turned a quick corner and sprinted down the hallway. There he met with some steps.

Samus was behind him. "Pikachu, you drop that right now!"

He quickly jumped on the banister and slid down. Samus pounded down the steps, skidding on the polished wood floor as she pivoted to follow the sparkly mouse. She flicked a bit of hair out of her face. She would need to see all she could to get him…

The Pokémon saw his exit. The huge double doors. All he had to do was smash into them hard enough and they would open, letting him into the bright snowy world of the outdoors…and Samus would unconsciously come too.

She was so close to him now that he imagined that he could feel her breath on him. As a last resort, he executed a Skull Bash and the doors opened wide. Pikachu went sprawling in the powdery snow on the ground as Samus shielded her eyes from the sudden glare.

When her vision adjusted, she grabbed Pikachu by his lightning-shaped tail and held out her hand. "Drop it," She ordered harshly.

He let the square fall into her palm. She held him in front of her face. "Do you know what this is? It's my logbook. Never touch this." She stuck it in one of her pockets in her Zero Suit and began going back to the mansion after setting him down.

Suddenly, a snowball hit the back of her head and some slid into her suit. She shivered and jumped around, trying to find the culprit. Zelda was on her right, smiling. "Good show, Ike! Great aim!" She cheered.

Ike grinned. "Why, thank you. You should be thanking Pikachu for getting Miss Anti-Social out here in the first place."

Samus bent down to scoop up a handful of snow. "You know, I never had understood why people wanted to throw these little balls of frozen ice crystals. I mean, I can shoot these out of my arm cannon with the right mount." She tossed a snow sphere in her hand. "But now I know why." She threw it as hard as she could at Ike. He was hit in the face.

She smirked to herself before she was hit again. Pikachu stood at her feet, bristling with energy. He looked up at her. "Pika?"

"Pika." She nodded and rushed toward the other Smashers. Her yellow friend joined her with a shout of joy.

Zelda pulled Ike away from the part snowball fight, part snow wrestling match going on. "I thought Samus didn't like snow."

"I guess she's changed her mind." He looked at the person in question, who ducked from a snowball before being hit by a hammer-full of snow from King Dedede.

The Princess of Hyrule smiled softly. "I believe she may just get to become better."

"Better?"

"Just as a person. Nicer, more friendly. Just…better."

Ike put his arm around her shoulders. "I agree completely."

* * *

Later, when the sun had set and everyone was tired from the wild play in the snow, Samus was curled up on the couch wrapped in a blanket and with Pikachu lying on her feet. She reached down to stroke him gently, holding a cup of hot chocolate with one hand. She smiled tenderly at the small Pokémon.

_To be truthful, I've never really felt this way toward anyone since…a long time. I know I can't truly love him, but he'd make a darn good pet. _She chuckled a little at the image of Pikachu with a collar and a leash, going on a walk.

Behind her, Snake was hiding in the shadows, under his box. He was talking to Otacon. "So, she still doesn't pay any attention to you?" His friend was saying.

"Right. A rodent gets her, but I can't. What the heck do I have to do?!"

"Invest in getting some whiskers. She might like that."

"What kind of whiskers? A beard?"

"No, like mouse whiskers."

It was at that point that he shut off his communicator and slithered away, box and all.

* * *

**Yes, the last line was a pun on his codename. Yes, I did come up with that on my own. No, it wasn't on purpose. I typed it like that, and then I realized what I had written. **

**Anyway, please review! Remember: Flames are my bane, reviews my existence. Ok, I'll still live if you don't review, but it _would_ be nice. **

**-LoRF**

**Don't forget to check out my blog here: aureliaknight!weebly!com (replace ! with .)**


End file.
